School teacher and Dangerous surfer!
by Allways-happy
Summary: Young Samara finally got her dream job and she just wanted to get her job done with ease and fun, but heath had other way for FUN!
1. Chapter 1

Samara POV

I finally got my dream job as a sport teacher, I will be at Summer bay High school. I was so excited, I moved into my new home at summer bay and everything was moved in, School holiday finished in 3 days, so I decided to leave my beautiful home and actually go see the town, I thought it was a beautiful day for the beach and considering I've been surfing since I was 10, I thought surfing would be a fabulous. I put on my Roxy black bikini, white thongs, blue singlet. Grabbed my board and was off walking down the street.

I finally arrived to the beach and it was beautiful weather sun was shinning high not a cloud in sight and to make it got the waves were fantastic, they were rolling in there were a few people out there but not many, kids were playing in the water and on the shore building sand castles, teens were tanning and kissing alone the shore.

I placed my towel down, throwing my key and wallet on top and my iphone, I started to wax my board. Running all the way to the water and in I went, when I went out there were some guys waiting were I was waiting they wore tattoos all up them all of them had one tattoo that was the same 'Blood and sand' must been some gang shit.

"Sweet heart your meant to stay close to shore" kid with dreadlocks yelled "Your meant to be working on those ugly looks of yours" I yelled back, the dread locked boy frowned at me, I smiled to myself. There was this wave begin to form, I started to paddle and I was on the wave and then good old dreadlocks jumped on my wave and cut me off, I got totalled and the wave kept me under, the board went under the water and smacked me on the head and the board floated to the top, I swum up and jumped back on my board , the boys came onto the shore, I caught next wave in and got on the shore "Oi dickhead"


	2. Chapter 2

Samara POV

I swum up and jumped back on my board , the boys came onto the shore, I caught next wave in and got on the shore "Oi dickhead" I yelled getting my board out of the water and walking over, they all jumped in there shit box ute and left. I was so frustrated at the loser. 

I put my clothes on picking up my towel, phone and wallet up and walked off the beach, too the showers "Nasty cut" guy with tattoos all up and down his body, he was muscular "Cheers" I smiled evilly, walking off swearing black and blue. I walked into smoothie place and walked upstairs to this place called Angelo's , it was quite and I wanted a drink, bartender looked up at me "Nasty cut, how that happened" he asked politely, as I was about to say how, in came the guy from the showers "I asked same thing" he smirked.

I frowned "Some Grommet guy thought it would be funny to drop in on me" I rolled my eyes "Surf was rough got tangled board came down and smacked me in the head no big deal I guess" the two males gave me sympathy look "Harsh ride" I nodded "Can I please have bourbon and coke" The bartender nodded and reached behind the bar and gave me what I really needed, I smiled taking a sip "Blood and Sand meant to mean something?" I asked looking at the half naked man in front of me, he gave me a cocky smile "why don't I take you out to dinner and let you know" giving me a wink "Your just not my type" I said, he frowned, than smirked "What's your type"I looked into his brown eyes "got to be buff" I gave him a once over "Just not doing it for me" I smirked, "um have you not seen my body", "Brax tell the woman" He smirked, Brax looked at the guy "Sorry Heath she's right" Brax grinned , "Cheers for the drink Brax, Have a nice day, Keep working at it Heath and tell your little gang member the rules of surfing" I waved goodbye and I was out the door back into the sunlight.

I was walking out of the surf club, when I hit someone, when I looked up I had ran into miles one of the teachers at Summer bay high "Hey Samara" he smiled whilst holding this Italian chicks hand, she's really beautiful, tanned she looks like a bunch of fun "Hey miles" I smiled, "Ready for school to start back up" he smiled, I gave him a nervous look "You'll do fine Samara"She spoke "Thanks", she put out her hand "I'm Leah nice to meet you" I smiled, shaking her hand "Hey if your not doing anything tonight Samara what you think of a girls night you and me, show you around" I begun to smile "Be lovely"

_

**So where are we going tonight Leah? :) **I sent to her whilst putting my feet up and turning the TV on, in a short second there was a reply **Angelo's is having a dance party kinda thing at his, so I was thinking drinks and dinner there and some dancing with the new friend :) ? **I smiled so badly **What you going to wear? And I LOVE IT xxx**

I went up into my room and looked through my cupboard looking for clothes to wear but it was so hard because most my clothes were still in boxes, My phone began to beep **High heels, jeans and a dressy shirt :) you? **Thought about it for a second **Same :) Taxi will come get me first then I'll come get you :)  
><strong>I jumped in the shower letting the water clean me, When I got out I washed the steam off the mirror and realised my cut was really noticeable.

_

Leah and I arrived at Angelo's and there were people here already some were drinking some were dancing, Leah and I sat at the table around the back out of the dancers way "Hey Leah what can I get for you?" Brax asked "Brax first this is Samara and I'll have a glass of wine Samara?" Leah looked at me "Ah same thanks" he smiled and walked behind the bar.

"Leah you and Miles married" I asked "No, see we were best friends now were dating loving life" She smiled "What about you any guys?" I rolled my eyes, as Brax came up and poured our drinks "No guys, just a young sport teacher waiting for mister right" Leah smiled "You'll find him" Brax gave me a look "you'll find him Samara, true love never hides" Leah nodded her head "Me a trouble maker, leader of the river boys got hottest babe on the bay. Charlie Buckton policewoman" I smiled "Well done Brax" he gave me a cheesy grin and walked back over near the bar. "Want to dance?" As I said that Leah phone rang "Sorry got to take this its my son Bj" I nodded my head, after a few signs and upset looks Leah hung up "Samara I have to go Bj has fallen of his mates roof and him and miles are going to the hospital" I picked her things and gave it to her "Go on rain-check" she smiled hurrying out of the room.

Ended up by myself at a bar, I signed pulling out my phone "Samara ay?" I looked up and Heath was right in front of me "Yep that's the name" I said ignoring him "tattoo on your wrist who's Grant" he asked, I looked at my tattoo on my wrist and smiled "My brothers name" He nodded "Why would you tattoo your brothers name?" He asked, I frowned holding back a few tears, took a deep breath "He died in a car accident"all I said, you could tell he wore that look like fuck why I ask, I got all my things and started to walk out.

Walked all the way down to the beach kicking my heels off and sitting on the sand, I felt a slow tear roll down my face and a sharp pain in my side "Samara I'm so sorry" Heath came running down, I looked up and he gave me a sympathy look and sat next to me on the sand, Heath put his hands around me and gave me a hug, I leaned into his side crying, Heath rubbed my back "I'm sorry shouldn't have asked" he whispered in my ears, I lifted my head and looked into those beautiful eyes again "don't worry you didn't know, just hurts to think about him" I leant out of his hold and whipped my tears away.

He looked at me right into my eyes "Samara if you ever just want a cuddle I can be there for you" He said really worried about me, I smirked "Would off took your offer but your shirt was on" we both started to laugh, he took it off "This better" he winked.

I smiled at Heath "So your a bad boy hey" I asked looking at him, he leant close we were practically nose to nose, maybe an inch away from each other "Yep sure am" He winked leaning in slowly to kiss me, I leant backwards and got up "You missed" I smiled running off "Wait to I catch you than" he smiled chasing me, I sprinted up and down the shore, when I turned around he wasn't there any more, I stopped in my tracks "Boo" Heath popped up picking me up and swinging me around, I was laughing so hard then he slowly let my body slide through his fingers.

He put me on the ground again, he was looking down on me one hand placed on the small of my back and the other one softly on my cheek, I smiled he leant down to kiss me and I moved again "Miss me, miss me, still haven't kissed me" I sung out, he picked me "Where you handbag and phone and stuff" he said seriously, I was confused "All my stuff in my bag, nothing on me why" I asked confused as.

He gave me an devilish smile and he began to walk towards the ocean "Heath please I beg you no, no don't throw me in" I screamed thinking of how cold it would be, Heath walked to knee height into the water, he was holding me bride styles "Kiss me than?" I frowned "Nope" I said stubborn, he grinned throwing me into the water. I got up and the water was freezing "still ain't getting a kiss boy" I smiled

He shrugged his shoulders putting out his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me out of the water "Let's take you home, you'll get a cold" I nodded and we walked hand in hand up to my things, "Is this your shit box ute" I smiled "Hey don't tease my babe" he smiled opening the car, I jumped in literally jumped in I wasn't the tallest person alive. Heath drove me all the way home.

We arrived at my house "Thanks heath" I smiled letting him know it meant a lot to me and I was truly grateful, he looked at his steering wheel and back at me "Samara" He turned and looked away, I took off my seatbelt and looked at him "I like you"I smiled leaning over the gearbox, I placed a kiss on his cheek, I moved my head and Heath put his hand to my cheek looked me in the eyes and we began to kiss, his tongue tracing my bottom lip awaiting entry, I didn't hold back opened my mouth and it was a fight for dominance, out tongue traced each other, we pulled away huffing "Bye Heath" I smiled, he looked at me "Can I have you number please?" I took his phone and wrote it in "If you can find the number than sure" I winked jumping out of his ute, and straight inside to my house, I closed the door leaning on it with the biggest grin on my face. 

It was early in the morning and I decided to go for a surf, I decided to take my car because that way my stuff would be safe, I drove all the way to the beach it was 6am and there were a few out and about not to many, getting out of my clothes I grabbed my beach bag and went onto the sand placing it down, I grabbed my board and went into the water. I paddled out and just sat there, the moves weren't really kicking off so I decided to lay and think for a while, when I looked up I seen a good wave coming, a smile crept across my face and I paddle and caught it, there is no feeling than surfing, the water was sprinkling past me, I balled the wave and decided to just go back in.

I walked up the shore writing my name in big letters in the sand, laughing and mucking around like I was 13 again "How old are you?" I familiar voice came up behind me, I didn't turn around, he placed his hands around me, I smiled "Jeez I could be an axe murder check before you hug girly" I turned around and got out of Heath hug "Oh my gosh your right" I started to run, he grabbed me and we fell to the ground "Hey you?" I looked at him "Hi"

"What's the one thing you like about me Heath" I asked looking at him,

"Your a smart-ass" he smiled "What do you like about me?"

I was thinking of something to say, I smiled which caused heath to smile "Got to be your eyebrows" I smirked, he began to tickle me and rolled around like an idiot "Your smile dumb ass" I giggled, he nodded "Well I have to go kido" I got up putting a towel around me "Why?" Heath asked kind hurt and upset "Because I have to go home, plan sporting game to play, got to print out forms about upcoming sporting comps and yeah" he raised an eyebrow "Sport teacher hello" Heath sat the sooking a signing "Come if you want but I swear you distract me from getting work done god help you" He smiled gracefully at me

Heath sat in the passenger seat, playing with my radio, I rolled my eyes to the point he couldn't leave it on one song. I finally arrived at my house, walking inside I looked to make sure it was clean and it was "Nice place" Heath whispered in my ear, I nodded in return.

"I'm going to have a shower, make your self at home and his the remotes" I smiled, and started to walk upstairs, I heard foot steps following behind me, I turned around to see Heath smiling behind me "What?" I practically yelled in his face.

"I'm coming in" Heath said, I rolled my eyes "No your not OUT" I yelled 


	3. Chapter 3

Samara POV

I walked downstairs in my undies and an over size top, Today was School day and I was so nerves that they wouldn't like me. I pushed back my fears and went upstairs. After 3 outfits I decided to wear grey cargo pants, silver sandals and my white Elwood shirt, Grabbing my sports bag placing my tights, deodorant, black shirt, White unit jumper and my grey, blue and white Nike Lunarswift +.

Packing all my school work and sheets I headed off to my room, Lucky after yesterday I knew my room, I have year 7 first and there doing theory today on sex, fun starting a subject with year 7's to do with sex of all topics. I decided to drive to Leah's cafe and get myself a hot chocolate.

I walked in the cafe it was really nice, and I spotted Leah "Hey Leah" I smiled nervously "One large hot Chocolate please" I smiled, "Are you nervous Samara" I nodded "I'm terrified I have year 7's and I'm teaching them about sex" I rolled my eyes, Leah gave me a sympathy look "Have fun and don't mention 69" Leah winked handing me my chocolate and I walked back outside "Hey Samara" Charlie smiled at me "Hey sweetie, how are you?"

Charlie and I met yesterday we spoke for 5 hours laughing and cracking up, she's really pretty and nice "I'm good thank you yourself?" I looked at her "Is what I'm wearing look okay for a teacher or no?" She looked me up and down "Perfect, You'll do fine" Charlie smiled giving me a hug "Thanks I needed that" I smiled "Drinks tonight, Angelo's?" Charlie nodded her head "Accept Ruby, Casey, Brax and Heath have to join because Brax wants to take them out, one more wouldn't hurt" Charlie smiled "Ah okay I'll text you, I got to go" I smiled, She nodded her head giving me one last hug "Good luck"

I got out of my car and walked into Summer bay High school, walking to the staff room "Hey Samara" Miles yelled, I smirked, and as that happened the Staff 5min warning bell went off, rolling my eyes I walked my sorry ass to my first class.

In came my class and there were all so small, few tall ones not many, you could spot there groups and attitudes from a a mile away it was that obvious. "Hi guys I'm miss Williams, I'm your new PE teacher, and unfortunately were staying inside doing theory" I smiled, half the kids started to talk, some moved the chair into a circle and some past notes "Guys you don't complete your work I set for you, detention, I don't care if your the best sporting kid in the world, you don't do your work you get detention means after school no shopping no beach, no sport just theory, were learning about young Sex today use don't want to take part suffer the consequences at your own rate" I said simply, the kids looked at me and started to realises I wasn't fucking around "Open your book to a new page" writing sex on the board and underlining it.

"there's no wrong answers pro's and con's of sex when you say it tell me your name so we can get to know each other" the kids smiled, I started to feel more welcomed and loved.

Pointed to a young girl with blonde hair "Hi I'm Rach it could be unwanted so con"I nodded me head.

The rest of the day at school went on lovely there were some few annoying kids but other than that they all gave me a good time, Bianca the English/ French teacher and I became very close too. I decided when I got home instead of having a shower I would go for a run. Placing on my black knee height sport tights, my Nike shoes and blue sport singlet, I hit the streets. I started to sprint all the way too the beach, I cleared my mind, when I'm sprinting I like to be fast and out of the way.

Once I hit the rock on the other side, I was sprinting back to walk way, when I got there I stopped and stretched "Your quick" I looked at the guy and it was the one with dreadlocks again "You know what I have a bone to pick with you" pointing "What are you new to the fucking waters?" he started to smile "Not funny mate you want to be a dick on the waves take it some where else someone could have seriously been hurt" I death stared.

This girl came storming up to me, brown hair, in a bikini "Who are you to be yelling at him?" She almost spat in my face, she was holding a beer bottle in her hand "Leave it Brea got nothing to do with you and she's right I'm sorry Samara" I nodded in understanding "No this bitch wants to be a little hussy" she spat her words out drunk, she picked the bottle and smacked me right in the face, the glass broke and I could feel blood dripping already, I tackled her to the ground pinning her down I begun to lay into her "Samara" I could hear Charlie coming over, I picked this stupid whore up by the shirt throwing her now fragile body into the air, and it slammed against the sand.

Charlie grabbed me looking at, I frowned walking off heading towards Angelo's "Samara" I kept walking, Charlie was in uniform "We need to get it checked and I need to report what happened" I frowned, walking into Angelo's, No one was really in considering it only just opened from lunch "That Brea chick came storming down and abused me than decided to bottle me, I acted in self defence" I walked back out of Charlie not wanting to be annoyed, blood still pouring out of my head.

I sat on the bench and Charlie came and set with me I seen the ambulance cleaning up the chicks blood "I'll be back" I nodded and Charlie headed towards the ambulance "Wow what happened to you Brea you got totalled" Heath asked "you alright who did this to you, she looked at me and pointed" I begun to laugh "Did you want to break you nose again slut" I yelled, Heath came running up to me "Get up now" I frowned and ignored him, He picked me up and placed me in the shit box of a ute, we drove in silence all the way to the hospital.

In a few short hours I had 22 stitcher to the right side of my forehead, I thanked the doctor and Heath drove me home "What happened Samara" I looked at him still angry "I was talking to dreadlocks about cutting me of whilst surfing she came storming down he apologised know it was wrong and I forgave him but hey she decided no let's bottle Samara when it happened I tackled her to the ground simple as that" I said getting out of the car slamming the door and walking inside my house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Heath POV

Samara was so angry at me and I had no idea why, Brea the dumb shit bottled her which meant she wont be hanging with the river boys no more, I like Samara and for her to do that really pissed me off. We haven't spoken in two days when I seen her she walked off, she's not replying to my texts its doing my head in hard.

I went out into the lounge room where mum was, decided I would try and watch TV. Brax and Casey showed up and kissed mum hello, mum looked her watch and then disappeared to her room to get ready for work. Brax and Casey looked at me, I just frowned, looking down at my phone hoping if I just stared at it she'd reply but no still nothing "Samara not talking to you?" Brax asked sitting down "Don't even know why she's angry" I huffed, Brax smiled "Heath she got bottled and she was angry" She hasn't replied in 2 days to me now, she's totally ignoring me.

Casey came out of the kitchen with a mouthful of food "Not once did you bad mouth Brea and not once did you ask her if she was okay" Casey said "It means a lot to a girl when you do that stuff" I looked at Casey nodding my head and basically ran outside, taking the ute and driving my ass all the way to Samara's.

I got out my car and knocked on the door she came to it and when she seen me she frowned "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot please let me in" I asked waiting back from the door, She opened it wider welcoming me inside.

Samara sat back down on the lounge, I sat next to her, putting my arm around the back of the chair "What did I do?"I asked needing, wanting to know, she didn't talk she sat there with her head down "Samara please" I begged grabbing her hand, She looked at me not saying a word still "why haven't you replied to my texts" Samara began to frown "You haven't texted me Heath"She simply replied, I begun to frown looking through my phone "This is your number right?" I asked, Samara began to laugh "I don't call myself Sammy" I felt like the biggest idiot I've been texting this Sammy chick letting my heart pour and it wasn't even Samara "Your a dickhead" She begun to smile "so were sweet?" I asked looking into her big blue eyes, she moved her wavy brown hair "Well I don't know you were an ass, who texts at this day and age anyway, grow some balls and talk to me face to face, instead of walking away every time I walked in somewhere" I felt like the biggest idiot, picking up my phone I pegged it at her wall and it broke.

Samara looked at me smacking across the arm "Heath Braxton pick the fucking phone up now" I got down and picked it up straight away the tone in her voice actually scared me "This is my place and your lucky you didn't put a hole in my wall because if you did, I'd ground you from my house for a week"

I picked up my sim card and placing it in my pocket whilst throwing my cheap crap phone in Samara bin "Sorry Samara" I said looking in her eyes "It's okay just you've been warned" I rolled my eyes at her "Yes mum" I picked Samara up placing her on the kitchen island, with that she was the same eye height as me, I leant in and moved forward. As I did Samara slowly moved backwards, I went to grab her and she bolted. Samara actually really quick, I caught her and fell on the lounge holding her to my lap, Samara turned around saddled to my lap she held her hand to my cheek and finally kissed me, my heart was pumping so hard. Samara pushed away winking at me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Heath POV  
>Two days later<p>

Samara and I have been going really well lately, decided I would go out surfing with the boys today, Brax and I decided to go out on the water "You and Charlie good?" I asked Brax "yeah were great actually, I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight" Brax said looking out into the water "Want you to be best man" He said looking at me, I smiled nodding my head "Hope she says yes bro" we both nodded our heads.

After our wave session Brax and I decided we go get something to eat "Hey boys" Brea said, we both folded our arms across our chest "Leave Brea your not wanted here" Brax said looking her in the eyes "I was helping use out" Brea yelled, I looked Brea in the eyes "No one asked you too, you hit my girl with a bottle so leave" Brax and I decided to walk off.

Brax ordered the food and then I came running up to him "have you brought the ring yet" I whispered, he nodded his head I smiled "Planned the nice date" Brax put his hand on my shoulder "I got this trust me, her lunch is soon and ring you if she says yes" I nodded whilst digging into my meant pie.

Samara POV

I was in the hall because the school had a assembly, I wasn't really pay attention to what the teachers were saying to the students.

"Miss Williams, would you like to address the assembly" I snapped out of what I was doing and made my way up "Okay there are a few announcements" I looked down at my sheet and back up "School surf carnival is here again, top 3 girls and boys for 13-18 years to come put your name down if more people are involved be a competition for best" I looked back down "Any year 7's who wants to learn to surf girl or boy there excursion is on next weekend on Wednesday $20 per child includes lunch and board hire"

I thought for a second "Volleyball school cup girls and boys team year 11 and 12 and enjoy your weekend that's it" I smiled walking off, the bell ended up ringing which meant home time, I went up to the staffroom, and looked at my phone 5 missed calls and 8 messages, Rolling my eyes until I came across a missed call with Charlie, I quickly rang her back.

"Hello Samara" Charlie said answering

"Hi Charlie you okay?" I asked worried, there was silence on the phone

"Need to see you, where are you?" I grabbed my stuff quickly and headed out the door, I ran to my car as quickly as I could "Angelo's Samara" I hung up and drove off quickly, Almost running over 3 kids I made it to Angelo's quickly locking car, I ran upstairs to Angelo's, Charlie, Brax, Heath, Casey and Ruby were there full came sprinting through the the passage "Your not dying I'm guessing" Heath came and put his arms around me

"Samara, Brax asked me to marry him" Charlie smiled putting her hand out towards me, I got out of Heath hold and ran up to Charlie she was screaming and yelling, I hugged her whilst jumping "Celebration for sure" I smiled

"Congrats guys really happy for use" I smiled "Brax you take care my girl or else" I smiled, Charlie and I have been becoming really close good friends, we go for runs together and we share everything she's my best friend at summer bay.

"Or else what babe" Heath said "I had to bash river boy leader" I smiled, heath looked at me "Then your going to have to take on me" I grinned at heath "Is that all, that's easy" Everyone just laughed.

I gave Heath a kiss on the cheek "Cheer up buttercup" grinning

Heath POV

Brother just got engaged and I couldn't be more happy, Samara phone begin to ring and she picked it up excusing herself "What you mean?" She said looking down, I could tell something serious was going down she didn't look to impressed "Your joking, Okay be there soon" Samara hung up the phone and came back to the group smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

Heath POV

Samara had a few drinks than jumped in her car and said she'll call me tomorrow, but I feel as if something going on something bad. Casey, Ruby and I were planning a BBQ for the happy couple "We need to go shopping" Ruby said "We need food and we should have it on the beach more room, more fun" Casey added, I nodded my head, I pulled money out of my pocket it was my money from back in the day.

Samara POV

I rocked up to Parramatta Hospital "Ellie Moore?" The nurse looked down "Room 25" I nodded my head walking off, hated hospitals they were so shit.

I seen my best friend in the whole wide world sitting there, I felt biggest tear rolling down my face, It's always been just me and Ellie, when I got the job I moved but she was with her man I guess it must have went wrong. I didn't know what happened all I know was she was coming home with me.

I came in and the nurse with bright pink hair smiled and left the room "Ellie belly babe wake up" I whispered holding her hand "your coming home with me babe, so open your eyes" I whispered kissing her on the forehead.

Not to quite kid walked in he had dark, dark black bag under his eyes. I got up and hugged him tightly "Alek" I whispered in his ear, we both begun to cry "What happened?" I asked whipping my eyes "She got cheated on and than decided to take matters into her own hands" I opened my mouth "She did this to herself" He slowly nodded. Alek is my guy best friend us three could never lose each other.

I felt the biggest blow to the heart "Alek stay with her a little longer, I'm going to get her stuff she's coming with me" Alek begun to frown "When I get back you get your stuff and than when she wakes will go" I smiled he nodded his head.

Driving all the way to Ellie's I seen her ex boyfriend there "Hello" He said sadly "I would be sad too how do you live with yourself?" I asked using my key to open Ellie place, She lived with that dickhead "She okay?" he asked really worried "Raymond you will never talk to her again you here me, because of you she's in hospital and not even woken up yet" I frowned "So if you want to be helpful help me pack her shit, she's coming home with me" he nodded

Heath POV

I spoke to Samara once and it's Saturday afternoon already, Picking up my phone, I dialled Samara number in

"Hey Heath" She seen so tired

"Hey babe, where are you?" I asked worried,

there was silence "Sign here" I frowned, where is she "Heath be home tonight so I would love it if you were there"

I smiled through the phone "Okay Samara what time" there was some coughing next to Samara

"I don't know text you, I gotta go bye" With that she hung up

I went down the beach and seen the boys chilling "Hey boys" I said they all smiled passing me a beer, I kept drinking and we were all chilling at the beach, I felt my pocket vibrate, I couldn't even see good, I picked my phone up **Home now, miss you! **I smirked chugging my last drink down, said goodbye to the boys and decided to walk because I was way over.

Samara POV

Finally got home Ellie woke up and Raymond helped me pack which I was grateful for, I let Ellie sleep up in my room, and Alek went and had a shower. I was upstairs with Ellie "Ellie why?" I asked, she looked at me "It hurt" Was all she said, I rolled my eyes "Never again you here me" I frowned, she nodded her head reaching out for a hug, I came into it holding her tightly.

I heard some yelling downstairs, I frowned getting up, I ran downstairs. Where I seen Heath and Alek. Alek was holding his nose, I looked at him "Fuck you Samara" I frowned "Get the fuck out now" I screamed, Alek stood behind me and Ellie came out of the room "Your are fucking Slut Samara, I hate you and I hope you die" I felt a tear roll down my face, I held a towel to Alek nose Ellie came down and took over.

I looked at Heath drunken state "Get the fuck out of my house now, before I call the cops on you" I yelled, he frowned punching my door and he left.

I felt massive hole in my heart, it hurt so badly to know he didn't even let me explain, I rung up Charlie crying not wanting to talk to Ellie because how stupid she was, and Alek just gave me my space.

I walked all the way to Charlie and Brax's house and Casey and Ruby were there but no Brax, Charlie took one look at me "Samara you okay?" I closed my eyes and she gave me a hug "Heath came over pissed drunk" I started and I could see that Casey and Ruby turned there TV down to here.

Charlie nodded her head to hear more "I left Angelo's Friday and went back home, the Phone call was my best friend Alek crying his eyes out because my girl Ellie was in the hospital because her boyfriend cheated on her and she almost killed herself" I took a breath, whipping a tear with my shirt "I texted Heath to come over and he must of heard the shower running and went in there but my friend Alek was in there because there staying in summer bay with me because Ellie can't be trusted any where else, He snapped it punched Alek in the nose and started calling me a slut, saying he hoped I died" Charlie mouth was opened she gave me a big hug

Brax smiled at me then his eyes went sad looking at my face, Heath followed behind, I looked at Charlie and she held my hand "What you doing here" Heath yelled, his grenade tattoo tensing as he spoke, I let go of Charlie hand "Fuck you" I looked him right in the eye "Your the slut who said you liked me and now your sleeping around, what was he your western suburb fuck" I slapped him across the face "That man is my best friend he called me because the girl his loved forever but never told almost died that's the sick one you seen"His eyes opened "There my best friends from back home and now your wish is your command, I'm out of here" With that I left.

I walked all the way to the beach taking off my clothes and wearing a blue bikini, I sprinted into the water and swum all the way out, I begun to cry my eyes out.

Heath POV

Samara left the house, I looked at Charlie "Is that true" she nodded her head, Ruby came out and grabbed me by the shoulders "Heath do you care for this girl?" I nodded my head, "Well go get her" I looked down and back at my brothers, Casey nodded his head "Go get her bro" Brax said.

I ran out of the house all the way to her house, I banged on the door and that Alek kid answered, he frowned "Bro I'm so sorry" Alek looked down than back at me "Don't worry about me find my best friend and make it up to her now" He said "She's not here?" I said he shook his head no and I ran to the only other place she'd be the beach. 


	7. Chapter 7

Heath POV

I ran up to Samara as she came out of the water "Samara" She looked at me I could tell she'd been crying "Listen Heath were nothing, because I'm a slut and that's all I'll ever be, so get the Fuck out of my face and leave me alone, this little fling is over wish come true Heath Braxton" Samara walked away "Samara" I yelled as she picked up her things "Samara please" I ran up to her grabbing her shoulder "Don't you dare touch me Heath Braxton I'm a slut remember" With that she walked off, I just stood there watching her walk.

Decided me and the river boys should go camping for a while couple of them were in and we left the same night just to give Samara space, Brax and Casey came with. 


	8. Chapter 8

Samara POV

It was a school day I grabbed my stuff, I haven't spoken to Heath since the beach and I haven't spoke to my best friends since I got home. I felt like crying all the time, felt like I needed to wash my sorrows.

The bell went and I had year 10 class, Usually our classes are a lot better and fun but considering the weekend I've had didn't give a shit "Overhead will be put up you have 15minutes to complete it before I put next one up" I said, the class signed in disappointment.

Classes were like this today and when the bell went I was so excited, I had a few kids put there name down for the carnival but then decided no, so ever age had 3 girls and boys I was quite glad.

I took the team down to the beach "Okay guys the comp is pretty fun" I explained "Pretty dangerous players but nothing hard training cant bet" I smiled "You will all train the same and do the best you can for school" Ruby smiled at me "Okay guys to the rock and back, then stretches, and then again" I smiled blowing my whistle they all went off on there way, I sat back on the shore.

I got back up and set up the cones bringing all the equipment down "Girls go out with these, go around the float out there and come back down, whatever you do just remember its all about boy position" I said looking at them they nodded "Boys you have running until last girl reach here then swap" I blew whistle once more and they were off "Miss Williams" I turned to see mark behind me "Don't teachers enter the events with the school" I nodded my head yes "I'm doing it with use"

The training went good and some of the students were in top condition out there "Ruby let's get a smoothie" She nodded following me to Leah's, Ruby and Casey are my favourite students "Hungry?" I asked "My shout" Ruby smiled "Can I have chocolate milkshake and chicken wrap" I nodded my head

"Hello Leah" I said smiling "Samara how are you, like really" I looked at her and gave a fake smile "Two chicken wraps and one chocolate and one caramel milkshake" Leah nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I went back to the table "Hey Ruby how's you and Casey" Ruby began to smile wildly "Were really good, we spoke last night the boys should be home" she looked at her watch "Now" Leah came over with our meal and I sat there "Samara can I ask you something important?" I nodded my head "will you ever forgive Heath?" She asked looking at me, I shrugged my shoulder "I have no idea like I really, really, really like Heath but no one deserves me if they cant respect me" She nodded

As I said that in came the Braxton's, Casey came and kissed Ruby passionately, then gave me a hug, Brax did the same "Good to see you two I'll be off now" I said standing up and running into Heath, "Samara" I looked at Heath then disappeared outside, signing I drove all the way home" Wow you too" I was so surprised I sat down next to them as Alek pulled himself out covering himself with the pillow, Ellie with the blanket "Happy for use both, about time" I smiled "In bedroom next time please though" they nodded "I get the point, use can have the house for tonight until 11pm, going upstairs so don't start until I leave please" they both thanked me as I walked upstairs and my phone began to ring It was Charlie "Hey Samara, hope you'll be at mine then the beach for the engagement party" I smacked my head "Sure I'll be at yours in half an hour" With that we hung up, I jumped in the shower washing my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

When I jumped out looked at my phone for the time it read 5:45pm had to be at Charlie in 15mins, I blow dried my hair let my long hair that sat just under my boobs, the waves in my brown hair looked really good today, I put on my favourite skinny jeans and a orange silk top I put my swimmers under and placed my silver sandals on. With that I packed my bag and left for Charlie's, as I left a message popped up on my phone **Samara I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't let you explain and I'm sorry I turned into that guy everyone else says I am, Only you knew the right me and I fucked it hardcore I will understand if you never want to see me again, but I...**

I walked into Charlie's and I didn't bother on knocking I seen Casey sitting there at the table "how are you Samara" He asked worried about me I put my hand around him giving him a bear hug "I'm good sweetie, you just take care of my Ruby"he smiled getting up "He might have been a dickhead but the way he talks about you there's feelings he does love you" he hugged me tightly, and in came Ruby "his right Samara" I walked upstairs, to look for Charlie "Charlie I can't do this I want to forgive him but his a dickhead" I yelled through  
>the hall way, Heath and Brax came out "Hi Brax is Charlie in there" I whispered annoyed, Brax nodded.<p>

Charlie looked amazing her phone went off and she placed it down "Samara babe second door to the left can you please get my handbag please" I smiled nodding my head, I walked down the hall way and into second door on the left, I heard the showering running in the spare room, the door shut behind me and locked, I walked up to the door nob, it was locked.

****


	9. Chapter 9

Signing I sat down on the bed and waited for who ever it might have been to come out so we could stop this stupid awkward feeling I had going on in the pit of my stomach. The shower turned off and out stepped a naked Heath "Oh my god" I screamed covering my eyes.

"Safe" Heath voice was sad and grimace, I removed my hands and looked up at Heath he had a perfect body, and his tattoo's made him look so hot, I'm a sucker for bad boys "Samara can we talk" he asked standing in front of me.

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head "Well considering were locked in a room together, sure talk" I shrugged my shoulders

He sat on the ground like a two year old, facing me "Okay" He took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I said irreversible things, I will do anything and I mean anything to make you forgive, send you flowers everyday, be you slave" He threw his hands in the air "I mean it I want you to trust me again"

I nodded my head, I like Heath so much, Liked him since the bar, always felt like I could trust him with everything, he made me unbelievably happy, his the only one that reads through my mask and for once I wanted to break my hard shell and yell the words I forgive you and maybe possibly falling head over heels.

"Samara please" he smiled, aw I hate his smile it always made me forgive him "Please, just a friend level, no I take it back" He shook his head "I've like never had this conversation with a girl before, and I care for you so much maybe even fallen head over heels"

I shook my head, my heart was saying let him in but my stupid brain kept saying no his a prick, he'll hurt you again "um I'm going to break out the window, you should get changed, meet you at the beach" I smiled

Heath POV

Samara climbed out the window leaving me in the room, I got changed into jeans and a black dress shirt. Breaking out of the window, I hit the ground, slowly walking towards the beach, Samara hid every emotion she could have felt.

Hitting the beach I seen the others, Samara was talking to Charlie and looked really upset and worried, taking a deep breath I walked to the boys "Hey Heath" Pee wee smiled at me, I lifted my head as a sign as respect.

"Have a beer brother" Brax said reading my every emotion

"Brax can we talk privately?" I asked taking a sip of my beer, he nodded. My brothers and I really don't ask for help but Brax has had more experience than me and always knew how to charm his way to everything, even to fix a stupid problem.

We walked closes to the water, leaving the bonfire "So what's up" Brax asked,, I looked at him like he had two heads, he knows whats wrong, he locked us in a room together "Okay I know what's wrong, what you day?" Brax asked with his cheesy grin

"I apologized, I want to make things right" I smiled "I love this girl and she can't even see that" I shook my head, I smiled that I finally said the words out loud 'LOVE'

"Well make her see, she likes you, her and Charlie talk all the time about you" Brax smirked "So be a Braxton, be charming, smart, chase but remember she needs space and time to chase back" Brax winked

I looked at my brother and nodded, Brax was like my father and brother, always been there. If I was in trouble he would always be there, Brax is the father figure in my life and I would rather him than the loser father he walked out on us.

I looked at Brax he was always happy and he fought for Charlie and got her and now there engaged, happier than ever, what I wanted. Casey he got Ruby and actually looked like they were going to make it, they already went through so much already and still do and there stronger than ever.

My eyes laid on Samara she was sitting on a chair by herself looking into the fire "Go Heath, might be you chance to make everything right" Brax pushed me

"Brax thanks bro" I smiled "Means a lot"

Brax nodded his head, smiling widely "Anytime little brother"

Walking up to Samara, I knew I had to make it right, had to fight for her. Taking a seat next to her, she looked at me "Heath I like you so much" She smiled "But you hurt me, punched my best friend, called me every name under the sun" she frowned

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"I know you are, but it takes more than words to fix the problem" She nodded, as if she was having a inside battle with her thoughts "I want to forgive you so badly, but I don't trust you"

I wrapped my hands around her "Well let me build back your trust" I smiled, she raised her eyebrows and begun to smile back.


	10. Chapter 10

We all sat together around the bomb fire, Heath and Brax were sitting with the boys Laughing and mucking around. Casey, Ruby, Dex, April and Xavier were sitting on the sand together. Charlie was looking at me, turning to Bianca "Bianca your my friend that always gets into trouble with me" I smiled, she raised an eyebrow, Bianca got up coming over to Charlie and me, making sure no one was looking I pulled out a bottle of tequila "Oh my god, so love you" Charlie smiled and Bianca hugged me.

"Your meant to be a sport teacher" Charlie said raising her eyebrows

"So's Bianca meant to be a teacher too and your meant to be a cop" I smiled "That's why were best friends, because were awesome at our jobs and were good at our lives" Bianca giggled, we all gave each other a hug "Want to play Never ever?" Bianca asked, we nodded our heads yes.

"Drinks?" Charlie asked looking at our cups filled with tequila, Bianca and I nodded my head "Never ever have I ever lost my swimming top in the water" Bianca and I looked at each other taking our first shot.

Bianca was up next after refilling mine and her glass "Never ever have I ever kissed a Braxton" Rolling my eyes I had my second shot.

"Never ever have I ever woken people up from being to loud during sex" Charlie and Bianca both drank, Was shocked "How is that possible" I asked looking at them with wide eyes

"When I'm enjoying it, I'm enjoying it" Bianca said simply "I just scream the way I feel" We begun to laugh and carry on with the game, before we know it all the alcohol was gone.

Bianca stood up, wobbling and tripping "Lets go in the water" Charlie looked at me and I smiled, We casually stood up and begun to walk "Hey girls" As we passed the boys we waved and laughed our heads off.

"Charlie" Brax yelled, Causing us to start running,

Diving into the water in our clothes we swum out and started to splash each other "You two are my girls forever" I smiled, we were hugging and having a girl moment "Can we go back in now I'm cold?" Bianca said smiling, Charlie nodded her head "Yeah"

We swum In and Bianca Sprinted near the Fire were Liam was sitting, And Charlie looked at her finger happy to still see her ring sitting there and she leant into Brax giving him a kiss. I looked at Heath and he sat there with the boys, I walked over to him, leaning into his chest "Your wet" He whispered in my ear, I just shrugged my shoulders

Kid with dreadlocks looked at the scar on my forehead "Sorry about Brea" Dreadlocks looked at me, I could tell he was really sorry

"No harm done ay" I smiled, Putting out my hand, He shook it "Names Samara" I smiled

"Peewee" he smiled

I started to feel really cold and heath had a jumper on, turning around I grabbed his jumper from the bottom, lifting it over his head "Cheers" I smiled putting it on, Feeling tipsy. "Heath come sit near the fire with me" I asked,

"Go up I'll meet you there" Rolling my eyes, I walked towards the fire.

Jumping on the picnic blanket laying down, looking up at the stars, I begun to fall asleep.

Heath POV

Samara just left "Bro she's beautiful" Marco said patting me on the back

"I don't know, will she be good for Heath or will we never see him?" Luke asked,

I looked up at him "Bro she has X box 360 and PS3, she surfs, use will definitely see me" I smiled.

The boys begun to go home, and I realised I was meant to be up with Samara and I sat there and didn't even hug her, Brax was putting drunk Charlie in the car "Samara love you" She whispered, Bianca kissed Samara forehead "Bye" Samara was dead asleep.

"Use right to get home" I asked Liam, he nodded, shaking my hand "Ruby, Casey use gotta go home, you and your mates" I nodded my head towards them, they all got up and jumped into there car.

I picked Samara up and she wrapped her leg's around me, I begun to walk towards my car putting her in whilst putting her seatbelt on, I couldn't find Samara house keys, So I decided she'd stay at mine. Arriving at mine we were outside and I tried to wake Samara up "Samara" I yelled shaking her, her blue eyes met mine and then she begun to shake she was still wet

"Heath" She smiled, I got out of the car and went around to the passenger side, opening the door, Picking Samara up and placing her on her feet "Where are we?" She asked

"I couldn't find your house key so I took you to my house cool with that" I asked looking at her, she smiled and hugged me tightly, we begun to walk and I seen mum in front of the TV.

Mum's eyes were rose "Who this?" She asked, Samara stepped forward

"Samara Williams nice to meet you Mrs Braxton, you raised a wonderful son" Samara smiled putting her hand out,

Mum shook it "You freezing girl, go jump in the shower" I was surprised how nice mum was being usually she'd call whatever girl I brought home a slut

"Will do" Samara smiled, I grabbed her and walked towards the bathroom

Picking up all the undies and placing them in the basket "Come in" Samara was giggling, she shut the door, and started to remove her clothes, I did the same jumping in the shower.

Getting out of the shower I grabbed Samara wrapping a towel around her body "Thank you" Samara kissed me, we went into my bedroom, I got dressed in track pants and a singlet, Samara stole my other track pants and a hoodie, she basically dived into my bed.

Samara POV

I stole Heath clothes and basically dived into the bed, he was starring at me shaking his head , He jumped in behind me, wrapping his arms around me, Heath has had his bad turns, No offence but what kid hasn't, His extremely nice, got a temper some times but nothing I can't tame.

"What you thinking about" Heath whispered in my ear, I turned around kissing him on the lips

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my life" He grabbed me closer and I begun to doze off looking him in his brown eyes.

Waking up in Heath arms, they were still wrapped around me, I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the table it was 6am on a Sunday, I felt the biggest urge to pee, I sneaked out of Heath hold and walked to the bathroom, knocking before I entered.

When I came out I seen Heath mum sitting on the lounge, asleep, It was cold and I could see her shivering, grabbing the blanket from the other lounge, I placed it on her, the kitchen was a mess, so I started to clean up, Washing the dishes, I found Egg's and bacons and bread, So I decided I would make them breakfast.

15 minutes later

I was placing the bacon on a plate, and I could hear the snoring still filling the house, I placed a coffee and egg and bacon sandwich next to Cheryl, "Cheryl Breakfast" I said waking her up, her eyes widen she looked at me smiling, I took mine and Heath plate to bed he was still asleep.

He looked so peaceful, but behind those eyes they hide so much, I sat down thinking to myself have I made the best life choice or will I regret this forever. Heath woke up sniffing the bacon and eggs.

Sitting up he kissed my forehead then went towards the bathroom, I sent a text to Alek  
><strong>Are use at home? <strong>Heath came in and sat down, his eyes begun to worry over me, my phone went off, picking it up **We went back HOME will miss you Samara 3 ** Alek and Ellie decided to go back home, signing I took a bite out of my sandwich

"Samara you okay?" Heath asked looking up at me

"Totally fine" I grinned, looking at the time "I got to go" I whispered

Heath nodded grabbing his car keys, it was silent the whole trip, stopping the car, he looked at me "Samara what's wrong?"

I looked at heath kissing him on the lips "Call me later"

Jumping out of the car, I felt so bad, didn't know why I was being a bitch. I like Heath but deep inside I didn't know if it was the right thing to do. Heath drove of fast and I regret what I did.

Heath POV

Driving off fast I was pissed off, she was such a switch, on and off all the time, went down to Brax's and I was fuming, walking in I seen Brax eyes look over with me with worry, he frowned looking down upon me "What's wrong?" Brax asked, giving me a shot

I shook my head not wanting to talk about it "I just don't understand" I begun "She's meant to be my girlfriend and we had such a beautiful night and now she wakes up pissed off, she's such a SWITCH" I yelled

Brax nodded his head filling my glass again "I understand, So Charlie when we were hiding us, we broke up 3 times and most of the time it was your fault" Brax nodded "But you just have to be there for her, don't let her walk away" Brax eyes were serious "By the way in 5 months you'll be a Uncle, found out morning at the doctors" Brax grinned

I begun to feel happy "Congratulation brother" Shaking his hand, Smile coming across my face, my brother always was a good father role model, he raised me and Casey, and look at Casey top kid.

Brax picked up my glass pouring it down his throat "Let's go surfing" Brax said, nodding my head we left to the beach.

Sammy POV

My house was lonely and I felt like the biggest bitch, Decided to head towards Charlie's, Knocking on the door, Charlie came out, and for the first time I realised something "Hi Samara" Charlie opened the door letting me in

"Your pregs?" I said simply "Oh my god and you drank last night" I felt like the biggest dog

Charlie grabbed 2 bottle of water out of the fridge "We found out the morning Brax made me go the hospital and in 5 months there will be a little baby" Charlie smiled

"Is it mine?" I asked being a smart ass

"Yes it is, don't tell Brax" Charlie grinned

At that moment Brax came in "Don't tell Brax what" His eyes looked towards me and Charlie, I begun to laugh

"That the baby's daddy is Samara" Charlie grinned

Brax raised an eyebrow "Really?" He grinned

"Well when you got it you got it, Charlie wanted a real man and look what happened having a little kid now" I winked

We all begun to laugh "Good joke Samara" Brax grinned

"Stop it Samara, my Brax is a real man, and the only one" She looked up kissing him, rolling my eyes.

In came Heath wiping his head with a towel, I smiled up at him, he looked at me, walking towards me, his brown eyes sparkled "Can we talk?" Heath asked, I nodded my head "Brax be back soon" He nodded

We walked to Heath car sitting there I felt bad "Samara what was with today?" Heath asked "You made breakfast and then I come back and your all sad"

I looked up at Heath and felt so stupid "It's just" I whispered "Its just that I've dated a guy like you and he fucked me over, cheated and got arrested, I promised I wouldn't get involved in a bad boy" I whispered.

"Samara" Heath said touching my arm, bending his head down "I'm head over heels over you, I haven't been arrested since I meet you, because I don't want you to have a life like that" Heath whispered

"But what happens if you get caught up" I whispered

Heath lifted my chin up with his big hands "Only thing I want to get caught up in, is you, and that means stop getting into trouble then so be it, you mean more" He whispered

"Heath you get into trouble, means you lied" I simply said, he nodded his head, placing his hand on my cheek. I smiled looking up at Heath, kissing him. Walking back inside Brax and Charlie were talking and smiling "All good" Charlie looked at me, I looked at heath smiling 

"Perfect" I felt the biggest warmth ever inside.

2 weeks later

I had one class left today, then I was meeting up with Charlie and Bianca for dinner. Year 7 fun, rolling my eyes, walking up too my room, I seen one of my students yelling, Marcus was yelling at Kelly, I begun to get annoyed "Marcus stop, Kelly stay" I said, Marcus moved away from the locker and Kelly straighten up "Well" I asked

"It's nothing" Kelly spoke

"Either you tell the truth or detention" I simply said

They both looked at me "Kelly didn't tell me something and I got annoyed" I raised an eyebrow

"It's the truth" Kelly whispered

"I get it you don't want to say what, No detention, but use do have to watch where you are and what not, because if some other teacher caught you it be detention" I said looking at them "Go to class" I nodded they both went separate ways.

Heading towards my class I had Practical super excited. Walking in my class was dressed and ready for sport "Hi guys sorry I'm late, what do use want to play?" I asked

they all looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders "Volleyball" Nikki yelled, nodding my head we sat up the court.

They played as I marked some of the homework, The bell went and my students headed to there next class, walking up to the staff room, I ran into Casey and Ruby "Hey you two" I smiled, they looked at me grinning at each other.

"I'm a sister" Ruby smiled

"I'm an uncle" Casey grinned after,

"I'm Samara" I joined in, they looked at me smiling and shaking there head "Well I have a lunch date with your mother Ruby, so I'm off, behave" I winked at them

Putting my books down in the staff room, Bianca came running over to me "Ready" She smiled, I nodded my head and we drove to the diner.

"Hows Mr Braxton" Bianca wiggled her eyebrows

"Good" I winked "What about Liam" Bianca returned the wink, Charlie came in late and she looked so tired "You look good" I smiled

"Shut up, I'm starving" Charlie said grabbing the menu

Heath POV 

Samara and I have been together for 3 weeks now and its perfect, no fighting, lots of sex, boys came over hers and played COD, We've had a BBQ. She was at work, I decided I should get a job because I needed one. Walking up the stairs to see Brax

"Bro I need a job" I said

Brax looked at me and smiled "Want to make pizzas?" Brax asked, I nodded my head

Samara POV

It was a lovely lunch and I was now at home cooking cookies, I begun to feel sick, going to the fridge I grabbed a bottle of water, ignoring the pain. Going to the lounge I begun to cuddle the pillow. The land line begun to ring, picking it up.

"Hello" I answered  
>"Hey girly" It was Bianca<br>"What's up?" I asked  
>"Well there is no school, what you think of a girls night?"<br>"Charlie can't come she's pregs" I said sadly  
>"She said she'll come and dance, just wont drink" I grinned<br>"Time?" I asked  
>"6pm meet at yours" Bianca asked<br>"See you then" I smiled  
>"Love you bye"<br>"Love you too bye" Hanging up the phone

Going upstairs, jumping in the shower, I picked out my black dress with silver straps, Left my wavy hair done, did a touch up on make up, placing black high heels on, I grabbed my silver bag and looked at my phone.

There were 8 missed calls and 4 messages

_lets hang out tonight babe  
>babe where are you?<br>I rang no answer  
>love you babe<em>

I placed my phone to my ear as I put my necklace on my neck.

"Hello" Heath answered sadly  
>"Hey babe, was in the shower sorry" I said<br>"All good, what you doing tonight?" Heath asked  
>"Girls night" I smiled<br>"gay" He commented  
>"Why not you call the boys and come over and have a boys night at mine" I asked<br>"Really?" He asked  
>"Yes but fuck my house up, I will chop you dick off" I smiled<br>"Not nice"  
>"See you soon bye"<br>"Bye"

Heath POV  
>It was 5:30pm and called some of the boys, we headed towards Samara's, knocking on the door, she opened it and she looked amazing "You look beautiful" I commented<p>

Samara smiled kissing me on the lips "Boys you know the go, don't fuck with my shit" Samara looked at them all and they gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek as the walked to the lounge room

"Thanks babe" I smiled

"Any time" Samara smiled, the door rang again, and Samara ran to it "Charlie you look Wow and Bianca we all know your a hot bitch"

Felt the biggest smile come across my face, Brax came in looking a little tired and warn out. His eyes caught the boys and he begun to smile widely "Going to kick your ass," He smiled placing 2 cases next to the other 4.

"As if" I smiled

"Okay our Taxi are here, Were off" Charlie said, walking up to Brax and kissing him, Samara came running up to me and gave me a kiss

"Remember use wreck my house I chop him off" She grabbed my crotch kissing my cheek and running to the door.

Sitting down on Samara lounge it felt good, the boys set up the PS3, Samara has a really big TV, The boys were looking at a DVD "Heath mate what's this?" Pee wee said throwing it to me, It read Grant. I've heard Samara say the name but who was it.

"Put it on" Brax said smirking

I shrugged my shoulders placing it in the DVD player. Stood a boy who kinda looked like Samara, Brown short hair, blue sparkly eyes.

**"Samara my beautiful Sister, So I guess if you watching this I'm dead, shit go I guess. Just wanted to tell you that no matter how many times you threw a chair at my head, or broke my surfboard, Or made me get you out from the cop station" He smiled "I will always love you, and don't get me wrong some of the things you do and say are wrong, your not always right. But I want you to stop, stop throwing your life away, your smart, pretty, kind and my little sister, I don't want to watch from the clouds I've been sent to, to watch you crash and burn, yes I'll be with you every step of the way and yes I'll do my best to save you from pricks, but complete your dream you want to be a sport teacher do it, better than getting hit by that junkie boyfriend of yours, SAMARA WILLIAMS DUMP HIM, leave you my jumpers and money and my surfboard its new so don't break it please. Love you and catch you later, not saying bye because I'm still there"** The tape ended and some of the boys were silent

"That's sad" Marco spoke first "Her Ex beat her, that's wrong" Marco spoke getting annoyed

"It was in the PS3 and we thought it was a movie" Brax said

"Good idea" I smiled

Samara POV

Bianca and I were off our chops and Charlie really had a great time, We tricked Leah into coming and she had a ball, she was drunk also. We sat in the Taxi singing, Leah kiss us all goodbye and headed inside her house.

"Such a lovely woman" I smiled "LOVE YOU LEAH" I shouted out the window she waved at me

Driving to Bianca loudly as possible, even the Taxi joined in the singing "Bye more girls" Bianca said jumping out of the car and running to her house. We drove to mine singing

"Oops" I said, Charlie looked at me "I forgot to take the DVD out of the PS3"

"What DVD" Charlie asked 

I ran up to the door and opened it, drunk as a fuck. The boys were sitting and playing WII, I seen that the PS3 had been played because the remote was on. Going to the PS3 straight past Heath.

Opening it up i saw the disc turning around "truth" I whispered

"We seen it" he nodded

"Oh okay" i nodded "Going to um.. yeah" I began to walk away. Heath stared at me as i walked out the door taking a deep breath i sat on the chair and felt tears going down my face.

**  
><strong> 


End file.
